naruto:Hokage Chronicles
by Inzen
Summary: What happens if a team of soul reapers take away the girls. naruto forms a ultamite nin team to go find them while the sound is destoying the leaf.Who's master plot is this,and just who is the leader of the rogue soul reapers the whole summary inside stor
1. meet team shinigami

Naruto:the 6th hokage

naruto or bleach doesn't belong to me just the belongs to me

It was a glorious day the new hokage Naruto Uzamaki was being sent into offfice.The sun was shining bright Tsunade-sama was at the old age of 80 when she went into retirement.Hinata had finally admitted her love for naruto and they got married.Even though the hyuuga clan was really sketical about Naruto. Hiashi and Negi convinced them. "Now say hello to your new hokage"Tsunade said with excitement. "Thank you Tsunade baa-chan Naruto said. "I'm have my statement here" Naruto began reading his short but understandable his aceptance speach

**"When most people see me they see me as the demon I have inside myself. When others see me they see as a friend. People see me as many things,but most don't see me as hokage. When I was younger I said "I was gonna become hokage believe it!!"when I was a teenager I said "my life is a dream if I believe hard enough anything could happen."now what I'm the hokage I would like to thank all my friends,my wife(Hinata),my eternal rival Sasuke Uchiha, the prodigy of the uchiha clan. Kakashi sensei, jiraiya sensei,Tsunade-sama.garaa the kazekage of the hidden sand village, and my father Minato for making me a great ninja.I will live up to my father's legacy.I will change the hyuuga clan everthing I promised I'll do.I will protect this village whith my life.I will help all of my friends with their dreams. I will help all the poor people in this village I will make this village the greatest village ever.I will destroy the akatsuki,and last but not least I will be the greatest hokage ever.all this I promise!" Somebody screamed. "Hello I'm Gin Ichimaru."gin said calmly with Hinata knocked out in his hands.**

**AN:I know its short as hell,but its just the beginning review and tell eveybody you know to read and review **


	2. total defeat

Naruto Hokage chronicles:

chapter two

Hello,I'm Gin Ichimaru a dark tall figure said with a smile. Oh my God Sai its your brother Naruto said in enthusiasm. Amatures another voice said from afar,and just when that happened the lights went out.Then other screams came one by one they screamed "Neji","Sasuke","Shikamaru",and "Sai". "Shit" Sasuke yelled,and went after Sakura.The others did the same. After Naruto finally catches up to Gin they start fighting. It's pretty much an equal match until " _Shinsō_ shoot him dead(incase you don't watch bleach there's three forms that a zanpakuto could transform into normal,Shikai,and Bankai you start off with normal,and you work your way up) " Naruto rushed up to him ,and Gin just standed there. Naruto was going in for the kill until a spear out of nowhere apeared and stabbed naruto in the stomach. Fuck not here naruto muttered while feeling like he's paralzyed. tch, pathetic weakling is this what they call a hokage what a joke I might just kill your wife anyway since your all weaklings. Gin said mocking Naruto . When Naruto heard those words his nine tailed fox arose and gave him 3 tail power.I'll fucking kill you bastard Naruto yelled.Gin blocked ,and his zanpakuto almost broke.Just then another captain by the name of Tousen. came an used his bankai. Just stay down Tousen said.(tousen's Bankai make the opponent lose all five senses except for touch)But Naruto just didn't stop then Tousen put him to sleep using hypnosis.Do a better job next time Gin Tousen said in a dissapointing way.Where's your maiden?Gin said in a funny fashion.I summoned a hollow(evil spirit) who ripped off his mask and transformed into an arcannar(a advanced form of a hollow) to take it back to Hueco Mundo.

Meanwhile Shikamaru and Yammy were fighting. "God damnit its hard to hurt him with that skin of his Shikamaru thought to himself,but I might just be able to win this. Yammy busted down a tree where are you freakin dick head?Yammy yelled. I'm right here Shikamaru said in laziness. Then shikamaru used shadow possesion jutsu.Sucess shikamaru said smiling.damn you ninja.Yammy yelled. I'm not going to lose yammy yelled just as Shikamaru started to ease up. he broke out of the shadow possesion,and told shikamaru look around. see the girl?yammy said laughing. Damnit shikamaru yelled holding his head. Sasuke's,Neji's,and Sai's defeat were much the same as naruto.**end of chapter**

_**so what you its not long I don't care sue me. Go check out Kodachi Hatake's,and spidey3000's stories they are the shit.**_


End file.
